Pits of Inferno Quest/Spoiler
Required equipment * Rope * Holy Tible * Pick Method * The entrance is located south of the PoH temple in the necromancer house. You need to walk down in a hole in the house and to the southeast there is a teleporter you can go in. * Walk ontop of the gravestone that is in the west of the room you get in. You will get teleported, here you need to have a holy tible, walk north over the marked squares. Walk east into the level 80 door. * Walk south and east over the bridge and over the lava, walk into the hole. Here you will face dragon lords, walk east and you will find a rope spot up. * Here you will find fires blocking your way, but there are 4 hallways you can walk and rope up to the places where the switches to turn the fire off is, turn the switches and you can walk trough the fires and then down in the holes. * Here to the east is a stone that block the way. If its gone then walk up the ladder, else get rid of the stone. * In the room you need to go north and you will have to pull 2 switches to be able to go down in a hole that leads to the spa area with alot of monsters. * In the spa area to the east there is a special tile you need to stand on to make a ladder go down in the room with all the switches, one person should go up the ladder and the one in the spa run back and the person that went up the ladder has to rope up the other person. * Go up once more on a rope spot and you will find a labyrinth. You have to walk like this: From hole to 1, 1-2, 2-3, 3-4, 4-5, 5-6, 6-7, 7-8, 8-9. * And then pick in the middle and go down the hole. * Walk up the ladder and north west, and down the south hole. Walk south into the level 80 door, walk west into the hole. Then north and into the hole, and north again and you will find the middle room of all the thrones, it doesn't matter witch order you make the thrones but you have to make all of them. And touch the thrones. To the west is the exit to the north is the reward room. Seals Throneroom of Verminor, the Plaguelord NOTE: There are some invisible bridges (Poison) near the throne, you will have to walk over them to reach the throne. In this throneroom you will meet Defilers, Plaguesmiths, Sons of Verminor, Blightwalkers and possibly The Plasmother. Go south and follow the way to reach the throne, step on it twice to absorb some of Verminors spirit, then return to the teleporter. Throneroom of Infernatil, the incendiary of hell In this throneroom you will meet Hellfire Fighters, Hellhounds, Demons and possibly The Imperor. often in large groups at the same time. Walk slowly here and try to lure them one at a time. Step on the throne twice to absorb some of Infernatils spirit, then return to the teleporter. Throneroom of Tafariel, the mistress of the damned In this throneroom you will meet Banshees, Dark Torturers, Demons, Lost Souls and possibly Mr. Punish. Follow the path slowly to avoid too many creatures at once until you reach the throne, step on it twice to absorb some of Tafariels spirit, then return to the teleporter. Throneroom of Apocalypse, total destruction You'll appear in some sort of wrecked ship. In this throneroom you will meet Destroyers, Furies, Demons, Juggernauts and possibly Massacre. You will find more monsters as you move on, keep going slowly since they can do a lot of damage. Once you reach the throne step on it twice to absorb some of Apocalypses spirit, then return to the teleporter. Throneroom of Pumin, the Lord of Despair There will be Spectres, Betrayed Wraiths, Demons, Hands of Cursed Fate, and possibly even The Handmaiden. Keep an eye on your minimap, since this room is filled with invisible walls. Once you reach the throne, step on it twice to absorb some of Pumins spirit, then return to the teleporter. Note: After the 8.1 Winter 2007 update, there is a floor above this seal. It is slightly smaller than the actual room. The only way to get up it is through levitation. The beginning is roughly 5 sqm north of the teleporter so there really is no way you can "skip" the seal by levitating up and running across, especially since it ends about 15 sqm from the actual throne. Once up, the floor is see through, so you can have fun running around looking down upon the seal without being touched! Hence, the random pillars throughout the room. Throneroom of Bazir, the great deceiver, lord of the lies NOTE: Check your map, because there are certain rope spots which takes you back to the Dragon Lord spawn of Pits of Inferno, with no way to return to this throneroom. In this room you will meet Nightmares, Phantasms, Demons, Goblins looking like Demons and possibly Countess Sorrow. You will find a lot of things put in here just to distract you, like switches and doors. Do not touch any of the switches since you might get teleported into rooms filled with Phantasms. For moving around the maze, follow yellow line in this map (3 images, for floors -8, -7 and -6): Once you arrive to the end of the yellow line, use the SOUTHERN lever which will make a teleport appear. Enter in that teleport. You will be in a room with some platinum coins, step onto them and you will be teleported to another room. In this area walk northwest towards a invisible ladder in the corner of the room, go up then walk right into the teleport. You'll find yourself in a room with void all around. Walk towards the chest on the south to get teleported into the next room. Move towards the tapestry on the left, and use it to uncover a mirror. When you use the mirror you get teleported into the room with Bazirs throne. Step on it twice to absorb some of Bazirs spirit. For going outside the room, head to the western Knight statue, which actually is a teleport back to quest main room. Throneroom of Ashfalor, the right hand of Urgith. The general of the undead hordes. When you go through the teleport, you'll find yourself in a graveyard. In this room you will meet Liches, Demons, undead Dragons and possibly Dracola guarding the throne. Walk south, but be careful not to make the Undead Dragons use their wave attacks on the entire team. Walk on to the throne and step on it twice to absorb some of Ashfalors spirit, then return to the teleporter. Category:Mainland Quests Category:Quest Overview Pages